


it's in the way that he moves

by v_nikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Quidditch, Crushes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating may go up, Slow Build, Slow Burn, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_nikiforov/pseuds/v_nikiforov
Summary: Yuuri’s world seemed to stop; no poster could every do justice to Viktor’s eyes.. . .The one where Viktor is a world renowned quidditch star who returns to Hogwarts with every intention of sitting his NEWTs and nothing else and Yuuri is a talented seeker who quits his house team after losing the house cup who has absolutely no intentions of returning to the sport.





	1. Chapter One

Yuuri sat by himself at the end of the Gryffindor table. He could see his friends towards the middle of the table, laughing and talking with each other, probably exchanging summer stories. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to join them but something inside stopped him. He couldn’t deny that it would be awkward. He hadn’t replied to any of their letters all summer, and eventually they dribbled down to just Yuuko’s letters. He had hoped that the slump he was in was temporary and he would feel better after leaving Hogwarts, but his sense of shame at what happened last year had only swollen in the months he was away from his friends. His cheeks burned red as he glared down at his plate. Professor Feltsman interrupted his reverie and Yuuri was grateful for the distraction. The sorting ceremony seemed to fly by and Yuuri didn’t pay particular attention to who was sorted where, he wouldn’t have much interaction with the eleven year old, he reasoned. Finally the food appeared before him. He shovelled as much as possible on a plate and escaped from the great hall. He just didn’t want to talk to anyone yet, he wasn’t ready. Yuuri glumly ascended the stairs towards Gryffindor tower as he thought back on last year.

 

He single handedly lost Gryffindor the Quidditch House Cup in the final match. His cheeks were hot with shame just thinking about it. To make matters worse, he immediately resigned from his position. The last few weeks were a blur after his resignation. Yuuko wouldn’t talk to him because she thought he was a terrible, awful person for quitting. Takeshi refused to talk to him because he had made Yuuko cry. Phichit, his Hufflepuff counterpart, had been the only friend who seemed to understand how he felt in those last few weeks of term. Yuuri hadn’t even been able to open Phichit’s letters, let alone respond to them. Yuuri, at last, made it to the Fat Lady’s portrait on the seventh floor. One of the benefits of being a prefect, Yuuri supposes, is being able to ignore prefect duties in favour of sneaking away with the list of passwords, as he approaches the Fat Lady.

 

“Newt Scamander.” Yuuri stated loudly to wake the sleeping portrait. The Fat Lady looked him up and down, looked at the plat full of food in his hands, rolled her eyes and swung open. Yuuri could feel his heart hammering and his face flushing at the thought of the Fat Lady knowing he had fled the Great Hall in favour of eating his dinner alone in his room.

 

“Hey! Yuuri!” A voice called out from one of the couches. Yuuri jumped, just missing splattering his dinner all over himself and the carpet. “How have you been?” Yuuri, his eyes adjusting to the fire lit common room, recognised the speaker as Leo de la Iglesia, a fifth year and the Gryffindor keeper. Leo was not who Yuuri wanted to see at the moment.

 

“Hi Leo, I’ve been good, did you have a good summer? What are you doing in the common room so early?” Yuuri really did not want to get dragged into a conversation with his team mate - former team mate, he mentally reminded himself.

 

“I’ve not been too bad myself, my girlfriend is a prefect so she gave me the password ahead of time, I wasn’t in the mood for dinner really, just wanted to get home.”

 

“Same, well goodnight then Leo! I’ll see you around.” Yuuri was so relieved to slam his dorm door shut behind him he almost started crying. He gazed around his dorm and felt a small bit of happiness deep inside. He had forgotten how much he had missed his homely dorm room. He set he tray of food down and opened his trunk. It wasn’t a new school year in Yuuri Katsuki’s book until he had decorated his small section of the room. He pulled a pile of posters out of his trunk. The mere act of gazing at them helped calm him. He waved his wand and the posters flew out over his wall space. They all had a recurring theme. Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri sat down on his bed and observed the poster closest. Viktor Nikiforov was doing an elegant loop on his broom across the page, Yuuri could tell from just the hairstyle is was from four years ago, when Viktor had brought the Russian National team to victory at the Quidditch World Cup. He looked so graceful, flying in his infinite loop across the page. Every fifteen minutes or so he would come to a stop in the centre of the page, his blue robes billowing behind him, the wind blowing his ponytail back, and he would wink out at the world before resuming his never ending figure eight. It was Yuuri’s favourite poster of him for a reason. Yuuri placed his empty plate on the ground, sighed and stretched out across the bed. He was fully intending to pretend to be asleep before Takeshi stumbles in and attempts an awkward conversation with him.

 

He has had his eyes closed for about five minutes when a frantic banging on the door pulled him from his fake slumber. “Yuuri! Oh my god! Open this door right now! You won’t believe what’s happened!” Yuuri recognised the voice instantly and felt the sour taste of shame rise in his mouth as he opened the door. Phichit launched himself at Yuuri and a tangle of limbs soon found themselves in what could be defined loosely as a hug. “Ahhhhhhhhh! Yuuri! First things first; it’s great to see you! Please don’t worry about not answering my letters, we’re still cool, now you’re going to want to sit down for this!” Yuuri found himself pushed onto his bed in a sitting position.

 

“Phichit. . . what’s going on? How did you even get in the common room?” Phichit made a shushing gesture with his hand and Yuuri mimed zipping his lips.

 

“Leo let me in in answer to your second question. In answer to your first, well. Remember how heartbroken you were when Viktor Nikiforov announced his year off after the World Cup over the summer?” Yuuri nodded, he hadn’t told Phichit due to the whole refusal to reach out to any of his friends thing he had going on, but Phichit knew him well enough. “Well, remember how everyone assumes he’d be continuing his studies in Durumstrang or Koldovstoretz?” Yuuri nodded again, not getting where this is going. “I tried to find you all day, I know you don’t read the Daily Prophet so I saved this for you from this morning. Read it! I’ll wait.” Yuuri opened the Daily Prophet, right smack in the middle was a photo of Nikiforov on the front page. It was a photo from the most recent World Cup over the summer. His hair was short, he was decked in his quidditch garb, blue for the Russian national team, he was still astride his broom, Yuuri could see the beads of sweat around his forehead. He was throwing a wink to the camera and pressing a kiss to the snitch. Yuuri swallowed as he turned his attention to the headline.

 

* * *

 

  **NIKIFOROV, 20, ANNOUNCES HIS RETURN TO HOGWARTS**

 

**Nikiforov, 20, has many accomplishments to his name considering his young age. He has brought the Russian National Team to victory at two consecutive World Cups (2012, 2016 respectively). He has brought the Russian team to victory at the Eastern European Championships five times consecutively (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016). He has also brought the Bulgarian team, the Vrasta Vultures, to victory at two consecutive European Cups (2012, 2015). He holds three world records in the sport. In 2011 he became the youngest person ever to be selected to an international squad at 15. He left his formal education at the time after having completed his OWLs. He had some homeschooling with the Russian National team, however he never achieved his NEWTs. It was a shock to many this summer when, fresh off of a global victory, he announced his plans to take a year off to return to his education. He made no mention of a particular institution until the early hours of this morning when he contacted the daily prophet to make a statement. Here it is in full.**

**“I have decided that I will be continuing my education over the next academic year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems the obvious choice for me. I began my education there and I would like to end it there. Unfortunately my decision means that I will be missing the Eastern European Championships in 2017. I have full confidence my team will be able to win without me. I will be returning to my competitive career in time for the European Cup in 2018 and the World Cup in 2020. Thank you so much for your time.”**

 

* * *

 

 Yuuri didn’t take in the rest of the article after he read Nikiforov’s statement. He sat gaping, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. “The best part is,” Phichit began, a grin splitting his face, “that Viktor Nikiforov is downstairs right now, and we can totally go look at him.”

 

Yuuri was on his feet before Phichit finished his sentence. He had a grasp of Phichit’s upper arm as they bolted past the older students beginning to stream into the common room. Yuuri forced them to take the stairs two at a time. He practically vaulted the last flight of stairs. He burst into the Great Hall, still clutching Phichit’s arm, and they both froze. Yuuri noticed him instantly, his hair is what gave him away. A flash of silver seated in the middle of the Slytherin table, smiling politely at the throng of people who had clearly approached him once the feast was over. He smiled amiably as people pushed posters and notebooks over to him to sign, he seemed to take it in his stride. Someone must have said something funny, as Viktor tipped his head back and laughed. Yuuri physically reached for his heart over his robes to make sure his heart wasn’t actually beating out of his chest. He twisted his fist in his robes, clutching the fabric as tight as he was clutching Phichit’s arm. It was then that Viktor seemed to notice the two of them, standing frozen in the entrance hall just gazing in. Viktor’s blue eyes met Yuuri’s brown. Yuuri’s world seemed to stop; no poster could every do justice to Viktor’s eyes he decided.

 

Viktor, as if he could read Yuuri’s mind, flashed the two of them a grin before he returned to entertaining the throng of fans.


	2. Chapter Two

Yuuri stared at his schedule over breakfast, slack-jawed. It was unmistakable. Right there, inblack lettering, he was going to have classes with Slytherin this year. Which meant classes with Viktor Nikiforov. “It looks like we’ll be in herbology and divination together, Yuuri!” Phichit practically squealed as he sauntered over to wear Yuuri sat at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Good thing too, I’m only taking divination because you begged me to.” Yuuri mumbled as he shoved a slice of toast in his mouth.

 

“The real question though,” Phichit grinned as he slid into the seat beside Yuuri, “is do you have any classes with Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

“I presume if he’s taking charms, transfiguration, potions or defence against the dark arts, I’ll have classes with him.” Yuuri muttered, eyes fixed on his schedule.

 

“All your core classes are with Slytherin! You’re so lucky Yuuri!” Phichit gushed, draping himself over Yuuri to get a look at the Gryffindor’s schedule., his elbow narrowly missed the marmalade. The bell rang; signalling the start of classes for the term. Yuuri sighed and disentangled himself from the rambunctious Hufflepuff. “I’ll see you in herbology! You better tell me everything about Viktor in class!” Phichit called out as Yuuri made his way out of the great hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest as he made his way to the third floor for his first defence against the dark arts class of the term. He was still avoiding Yuuko and Takeshi. He went to bed earlier then Takeshi last night and woke up at a frankly unreasonable hour to dodge the awkward encounter he knew was coming. Now it seemed inevitable, Yuuko and Takeshi were both taking defence against the dark arts this year, and he would have to see them. Yuuri picked up speed as he made his way through the busy corridors. _Maybe if I get to class early,_ he thought, _I’ll keep my head down and they can make the decision to sit beside me._ Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief as he approached the classroom door. He had made it before any of the other Gryffindors. Yuuri made his way into the classroom and gave Professor Celestino a nod as the professor waved at him. He made a beeline for the seat at the back left of the classroom. There was something about sitting there that made him feel calm; he was able to look at everyone but he could avoid everyone else’s eyes. Especially Yuuko and Takeshi’s. He knew he should approach them at some point, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet, he would allow himself another week before he had to deal with that particular situation. Yuuri preoccupied himself with his thoughts, gnawing at his bottom lip.

 

His reverie was only broken by an audible gasp from the girl sitting in front of him. He jerked his head up and glanced around. Everyone in the class seemed to have frozen in place, all of them gazing up at the door. Yuuri’s eyes followed the collective gaze of his peers. There, at the top of the class, was Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory. In his panic about Yuuko and Takeshi, Yuuri had forgotten that the living legend would be in his classes. Viktor had a small smile gracing his lips as he ambled his way through the desks. Even Professor Celestino was staring. Yuuri felt his cheeks colour as he glanced down to stare at his empty parchment, he didn’t want Viktor to catch him staring. The class began to whisper again, quieter than before, everyone was probably talking about the quidditch god who was now in their presence.

 

“Excuse me?” Yuuri whipped his head around so hard at the accented voice he thought he had given himself whiplash. Viktor Nikiforov was standing by his desk looking directly at him. “Is this seat taken?” Yuuri found his head shaking and his arms moving his bag off the other side of his desk of their own accord. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was having an aneurism, when Viktor flashed him a smile and flopped down in the seat beside him. Yuuri couldn’t quite comprehend how close he was to his idol, who was currently rummaging through his bag for his quill and parchment. Yuuri could see that his eyes weren’t quite the blue his posters made them out to be, they were slightly greyer. He could see the way Viktor’s eyelashes grazed his face overtime he blinked. He could see a blush colouring his high cheekbones. Yuuri’s own face heated up then when he realised Viktor had probably noticed how intently he was staring at him. Professor Celestino had the courtesy to cough loudly, drawing the attention away from Viktor to the front of class. He rapped his wand on the board and began droning on about nonverbal spells.

 

Yuuri took notes furiously; the sound of his quill scratching was the only thing preventing him from gazing doe-eyed at the student sitting beside him. As it was, he kept stealing quick glances at his desk mate. Viktor’s bangs fell across his face, obscuring his face from view. Yuuri couldn’t help drinking in every detail, who knows when he’d have this opportunity again. He noticed the way Viktor would push his bangs out of his face every few minutes, noticed the way his brow furrowed ever so slightly, noticed how much slower his notes were going compared to Yuuri’s own. Yuuri, from his position, could see that every so often students would turn around to glance at Viktor. Yuuri could feel their eyes on him also and felt his cheeks heat in response. He knew they were jealous, but he knew the other students were foolish to be jealous. Viktor picked the chair beside him because of the same reasons Yuuri chose it; it was the least visible desk in the classroom. Yuuri's contemplation was broken by a pause in Celestino’s lecture. Yuuri had sat through enough of Celestino’s classes to know that this pause normally comes with a question to check if his students were paying attention.

 

“Mr Nikiforov, is it?” Viktor stiffened beside him and glanced up at the professor, eyes wide. Yuuri wanted to laugh at the way Professor Celestino phrased his question. Celestino was Yuuri’s head of house and was heavily invested in quidditch; international, national, and at a school level. There was no way that Celestino was unaware of who he had gazing up at him with wide blue eyes. “Can you please explain the advantage of using a nonverbal spell?” Yuuri could feel the tension radiating from Viktor. It was all gone in a millisecond, Yuuri doubted if the tension was even there. Viktor relaxed into his chair and flashed Celestino a grin.

 

“I am sorry, I am not understanding the question. Could you repeat it please?” Viktor’s accent was heavy, thicker than Yuuri remembered it was at the beginning of class. Viktor nodded as Celestino tried to rephrase the question, but Yuuri could see the way Viktor clenched his quill, tightly enough his knuckles were white.

 

“If it’s in a duel, your adversary will have no warning as to what type of magic you will be using, which will give you a split second advantage.” Yuuri rushed out breathlessly. He was shocked at himself, not only had he answered a question in class but he had blurted out the answer which he was not asked for and interrupted his favourite professor. Yuuri regretted his actions almost immediately, but then he saw Viktor was staring at him. No, not staring, positively beaming at him.

 

“Ah, yes, Mr Katsuki, that is correct.” Professor Celestino gave Yuuri a strange look before continuing the lesson. Yuuri glanced sideways at Viktor and flushed when he saw the Slytherin was still gazing at him. He smiled brightly at Yuuri when they made eye contact. Blue met brown and Viktor mouthed a quick thank you and winked. For the second time in less than an hour, Yuuri wondered if he was having a brain aneurism. He scrutinised his parchment as if they were the most interesting thing in the world for the remainder of the class.

 

After what seemed like a millennia of pointedly ignoring the man beside him, the class was allowed out. Yuuri burst of of his seat, clutching his satchel tightly, and sprinted out of the classroom. He was halfway down the marble staircase when he felt a hand clutch his forearm. Yuuri pivoted and came face to face with Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor’s eyes were bright and he had an easy smile.

 

“Thank you for your help earlier!” Viktor’s grin seemed impossibly wide, he dropped his hand from Yuuri’s arm and held out his hand. “My name’s Viktor Nikiforov, it’s nice to meet you.” Yuuri could feel the colour rising in his cheeks as he gazed at the outstretched hand.

 

“I know who you are!” Yuuri blurted out, grasping at the outstretched hand. Viktor let out a small laugh at that.

 

“I suppose you probably do. Katsuki is it?” Viktor’s voice was soft, his accent was back to the light hint of something foreign at the edges of his words.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor repeated his name, stretched the vowels out with a charming smile that made Yuuri’s heart pound. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Yuuri, I’ll see you in charms later.” Viktor tuned and sprinted up the stairs, back the way he came, leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri realised then that everyone on the staircase had paused to stare at their interaction, and it was only when Viktor left that movement returned to the throng of students. Yuuri scampered down the stairs, he could feel his ears burning from the unwanted attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri burst out of the entrance hall into the fresh air of the Hogwarts grounds. He relished in the feeling of the chill air entering his lungs as he sprinted to the herbology greenhouse. His heart was hammering as he entered the greenhouse, from the exertion or his interaction with Viktor, it was anyone’s guess.

 

“Yuuri! Over here!” Phichit’s familiar voice called out from one of the benches. Yuuri made his way over to the excited student. “You have to be my bench mate this year! What’s wrong?”Phichit’s brows furrowed and his voice was thick with concern as he saw Yuuri’s face, “Are you feeling sick? I can take you to the hospital wing?” Phichit launched himself up to his feet and shoved his palm onto Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“No, no I’m fine, I’m fine. I just-“ Yuuri stammered as he sunk down onto his bench. “Viktor Nikiforov sat next to me in defence against the dark arts. He sat next to me.” Yuuri was still reeling from the entire ordeal.

 

“Oh my god! Yuuri are you serious!?” Phichit squeezed his arm so tight it was starting to hurt.

 

“He sat next to me and then he talked to me after class. Phichit, he knows my name.”

 

“Oh my god Yuuri. Oh my god! I can’t bel-“ Phichit’s squeal was abruptly cut off by their professor beginning class. Yuuri did not pay attention for the rest of the class. He spent the moments when Professor Karpisek was instructing them in the theory behind pruning Venomous Tentacula thinking back on his entire exchange with Viktor. He spent the practical aspect of the class gushing to Phichit about everything, with Phichit providing appropriate squeals of delight and questioning him about every detail; details Yuuri couldn’t even remember. This strategy resulted in several scratches from the Venomous Tentacula.

 

Yuuri and Phichit found themselves in the hospital wing; some sort of potion was being rubbed into the several scratches lining Yuuri’s arm. Phichit had one long slash across his shoulder. Professor Karpisek had long since left, muttering under his breath about reckless, irresponsible students. Yuuri winced as the bandage was wrapped around his potion covered gashes.

 

“I would take a million cuts from a Venomous Tentacula if it meant getting a conversation with Viktor Nikiforov.” Phichit mumbled, breath hitching at every dab of the potion.

 

“If these were any deeper we could be dead.” Yuuri grumbled as he was hit with a blinding pain in his head. “Excuse me?” The nurse who was now tending to Phichit paused looking up at Yuuri. “Should I be experiencing a headache? I really don’t want to die.” The nurse gave one final dab of the potion to Phichit’s shoulder, causing him to wince. She marched over and removed his glasses and stretched his eye open.

 

“You’ll be fine, it’s a common side effect.” She handed him his glasses and went back to wrapping Phichit’s shoulder up in a bandage.

 

Phichit, who still seemed as delighted as he had pre-hospital wing was babbling away to Yuuri about everything and anything related to Viktor. Yuuri had by this point accepted his fate of being stuck in the hospital wing overnight and missing the rest of his classes, and settled back onto his pillows. He fell asleep with a smile, letting Phichit’s prattle on.

 

* * *

 

In his dreams, he flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope you enjoyed chapter two.  
> I have like the entire class schedule worked out so that the more popular subjects (which I presume are things like potions, transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts) would be arranged like the novels with each house being paired with another house ie. gryffindor and slytherin would share their core classes, but their electives would be basically a free for all.  
> I went to a private boarding school from 12-18 so some details which aren't included in the books or the movies I will probably lift from my own experiences.
> 
> also Karpisek is Christophe's coach in the show, and i'm sunning out of older characters to play professors which is stressing me out
> 
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really excited and planned 20 chapters for this and I have them all planned out so it's a long haul, I'm super excited to get the next chapter out.  
> I decided on Yuuri in Gryffindor because I'm really passionate about how brave he is to do what he does even in the face of his anxiety.  
> I put Viktor in Slytherin because I want the Russians to be a little Slytherin cohort, mainly it'll be important later that he's in the same house as Yurio.
> 
> my yoi side blog is viktor-nikiiforov.tumblr.com so if you want to chat about anything find me there


End file.
